The Pink Lady
by Bammy0486
Summary: Quinn tiene no contenta con lo que tiene, lleva una doble vida. Fantasmas del pasado regresan, haciendo que su vida corra peligro. Conoce a Rachel en el lugar donde trabaja, el deseo entre ambas crece rapidamente... Atrevanse a leer la historia - ADAPTACION DE LIBRO
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! soy nueva por aqui, decidi subir esta adaptacion ya que he leido muchas adaptaciones G!P o normales pero siempre basandose en una historia heterosexual (este no es el caso). Este libro, lo lei ya hace bastante tiempo, tenia mis dudas de subirlo o no pero me anime y aqui estoy. _**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de un libro. _**

**_Los personajes tampoco, si lo fueran, tendrian Faberry. _**

* * *

Quinn Fabray observo a las clientas entrar en el bar desde detrás del telón del escenario. Era viernes, una noche más que iba a pasarse entreteniendo a mujeres borrachas con los labios brillantes de saliva. Aquel era un trabajo para pipiolas, ella podría conseguir más propinas y un servicio mejor en el nuevo bar gay que habían abierto a tres manzanas de ahí. Sin embargo, la amistad la mantenía en aquel lugar. Y también la movía otro tipo de necesidad, que no tenía nada que ver con el dinero.

Cerró el telón y volvió al camerino. Es decir, al cubículo enano que estaba obligada a llamar camerino. Se dejó caer en la única silla que había y contemplo su reflejo.

- Ya estoy vieja para bailar – se dijo, al tiempo que se cogía los pechos por encima del fino top de seda sin espalda y se los realzaba un centímetro – hasta se me caen las tetas.

- ¿ya estás hablando con tus tetas otra vez? – Blaine Anderson entro en el camerino tan campante y planto su culo en el tocador – solo tienes treinta y uno, tienes un culo más bonito que todas las pollitas de este antro juntas – se volvió hacia el espejo, se lamio el dedo índice y se lo paso por la ceja – las mujeres se corren en las bragas en cuanto pones el pie en el escenario.

- No quiero que se corran las bragas ni que me pongan sus asquerosas manos encima.

- Entonces, ¿Qué haces trabajando aquí, tonta?

- Estoy aquí porque me encanta bailar y hace que no piense en la vida real. Además, Marley necesitaba ayuda para resucitar el local.

Quinn sabía que su mejor amigo se contentaría con aquella respuesta. Blaine era una de las pocas personas que sabía la vida que llevaba en realidad, que estaba al frente de una empresa por valor de miles de millones de dólares y que tenía que vivir embutida en trajes de ejecutivas y llevar el pelo bien tirante en una trenza francesa que detestaba.

Blaine se apartó de la mesa y señalo el escenario.

- Sal ahí a ayudar a tu amiga.

Frunció los morritos pintados de rojo pasión, se ajustó la espesa peluca y salió por la puerta.

- Capullo – murmuro Quinn cuando Blaine desapareció.

- Te he oído, perra.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, se retoco el rímel una última vez y le lanzo un beso a su propio reflejo.

- A por ellas, campeona.

Se levantó y se ahueco el cabello ondulado para hacer resaltar los reflejos rubio platino, antes de colocarse una fina mascara de color negro. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien conociera a la otra Quinn, la mujer que devoraba empresas rivales e inspiraba decenas de artículos entusiastas en las revistas de economía. En aquel lugar, el club _The Pink Lady, _podía abandonar todas sus inhibiciones y no quería renunciar a aquella libertad.

Se recoloco un poco la diminuta minifalda de piel que apenas le cubría el trasero y volvió junto al telón para espiar otra vez por el hueco. La sala estaba llena hasta la bandera, no quedaba ni una silla libre y había muchas mujeres apoyadas en las paredes, a la espera de que se apagaran las luces y las strippers dieran comienzo a su seductora coreografía.

Cuando disminuyo la intensidad de las luces, la sala se llenó de silbidos y vítores, la voz ronca de DJ Max trono desde los altavoces.

- ¿listas para ver unos buenos culos?

Quinn contuvo la respiración hasta que su nombre artístico resonó en la sala.

- Con ustedes nuestra estrella… ¡Verónica!

Rugió la música y deslizo la pierna por el borde del telón seductoramente. Los silbidos se tornaron ensordecedores cuando apareció, contoneando las caderas hasta bajar al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y ofreció una perfecta imagen de su trasero a la enardecida concurrencia, mientras se pasaba los dedos por las medias negras de encaje, en ademan sugerente. Se incorporó con un redoble de tambores y el público enloqueció. Cuando se acercó al borde del escenario para lucirse, las espectadoras empezaron a gritar obscenidades, se puso de rodillas a pocos centímetros de sus fans. Hasta había algunos travestis entre las bolleras, encantadísimos de unirse a la fiesta.

Quinn abrió los dedos en abanico y se acarició los pechos, el estómago firme y el interior de los muslos antes de meterse un solo dedo en la entrepierna. Una mujer alargo la mano y Quinn se la cogió, le lamio la yema de un dedo y se la paso por el pezón endurecido, por encima del fino tejido del top.

La mujer se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando los pechos de Quinn como su fueran chupa-chups y tuviera que comérselos hasta el palo. Le soltó la mano, se incorporó y se pavoneo hasta el taburete que había en el centro del escenario, sin dejar de mover las caderas a cada paso para provocarlas. Apoyo las manos con firmeza sobre el sillín de madera, se abrió de piernas y se inclinó lentamente. Se pasó un dedo entre las nalgas y luego se deslizo por la entrepierna. La música retumbo mientras se agachaba y volvía a ofrecer un primer plano del trasero para su público. Cuando se volvió y se sentó, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, las mujeres de la primera fila estaban virtualmente arañando las tablas.

Se apoyó bien para mantener el equilibrio y abrió las piernas en el aire. La multitud rugió y estiro el cuello para verle bien la entrepierna. Sin embargo, tendrían que echar mano de la imaginación si querían saber cómo era su sexo. Llevaba tanga y solo unas pocas privilegiadas tendrían el placer de hundirle la cara entre los muslos. A lo mejor era demasiado remilgada, pero le traía sin cuidado.

Cerró las piernas y salto del taburete. Detrás de ella había una barra dorada que bajaba desde el techo hasta el escenario. La rodeó con una pierna y se frotó el sexo contra el frío metal. El roce despertó una sensación cálida entre sus piernas que le recordó que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no echaba un polvo. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y a continuación se arrastró sobre las tablas como un gato mimoso, acercándose peligrosamente al bosque de manos extendidas.

Llegó al borde con las rodillas. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para que le acariciaran las medias y el liguero. Permitió que algunas afortunadas le tocaran las piernas musculadas, mientras se apretaba un pecho con la mano y dejaba caer el fino tirante para descubrir el hombro y exponer un poco más de carne para los buitres de abajo. Entonces se quitó el otro tirante, se cubrió los dos pechos y dejó que el top le cayera sobre las caderas. A veces, una miradita

seductora era más excitante que un desnudo total, así que sólo les dejaba vislumbrar un poco de piel entre los dedos. La audiencia, embobada y babeante, chilló y le silbó, sin dejar de alargar el brazo para tratar de agarrarla en vano. Se humedeció los labios, arqueó una ceja y les subió la presión sanguínea a todas cuando empezó a tocarse, a suspirar y gemir en una pantomima de sexo en vivo

— ¡Deja que te la meta yo, nena! —gritó una mujer con el pelo rapado y una mirada lasciva, obviamente ebria.

Quinn le devolvió una sonrisa seductora, se agarró los pechos y saco la lengua para lamerse el pezón de arriba abajo. Noto una sensación liquida y caliente entre los muslos y los gritos de deseo de las mujeres excitadas alimentaron el ansia que hervía en sus venas. Realmente necesitaba echar un polvo aquella noche. Y de los buenos.

Se imaginó que le chupaban el pezón mientras la penetraban. La expectación le hizo sentir unas punzadas en el coño. Descubrió el otro pezón entre los dedos y le dio el mismo tratamiento, provocando al gentío hasta que noto que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. La canción finalizo de manera explosiva y abrió los brazos, se dejó caer hacia atrás, entre agudos silbidos entusiasmados. Durante unos segundos, permaneció inmóvil para disfrutar del poder que tenía para hacer que a todas se les cayeran las bragas. Finalmente se alzó, coquetamente les guiño un ojo a las mironas antes de desaparecer tras el telón.

Blaine, que esperaba entre bastidores a que le tocara salir, dio una patada en el suelo con sus zapatos rojos de tacón alto y le hizo un puchero.

- Que rabia me da salir después de que las hayas vuelto gagas con ese culito que tienes. Todos esos hombres deliciosos relegados a la parte de atrás… no es justo.

Quinn se quitó la máscara.

- Delante hay un par que a lo mejor te interesan.

Blaine echo un vistazo a hurtadillas.

- Joder, que se preparen ¡aquí esta mama!

Abrió el telón de un tirón y la sala zumbo de tensión de inmediato. Blaine era el sexo y la pasión personificados, su electrizante baile ponía frenético al público. Observo como se ganaba a la audiencia durante unos segundos y luego se refugió en su camerino, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Tras finalizar el baile, podía mezclarse con las clientas pero aquella noche no le apetecía que la manosearan, a no sé que quien le metiera mano fuera alguien conocido. Lo que quería era quedar con alguna de sus amantes habituales.

Sus favoritas estaban grabadas en el libro negro erótico de su mente. ¿Kitty? No, había encontrado novia estable, gracias a dios, por fin le quitaría las manos de encima ¿Marley? Ni de coña, había dejado de acostarse con ella cuando cogió aquel trabajo. No mezclaba los negocios con el placer, aunque últimamente sí que mezclaba el placer con los negocios. De todos modos, no. otra que había que tachar. Pensó en Lexi, pero no, calla… se había mudado unos tres meses atrás.

Mierda.

Seguro que se le ocurriría alguien más, no era posible que su agenda fuera tan reducida ¿tan tiquismiquis era?

Marley asomo la cabeza en el umbral. El estrés se reflejaba en sus finos rasgos, aunque le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿te interesa un lapdance?

- ¿me lo pides o me lo ofreces?

Marley entro en el camerino. Llevaba unos pantalones de deporte ajustados a sus largas piernas. Se inclinó y le mordisqueo la oreja a Quinn.

- ¿es que voy a tener que despedirte solo para poder follarte otra vez?

- De hecho, sí.

Quinn deseaba hundir el rostro de Marley entre sus piernas y montarla hasta correrse en su cara, pero aparto aquel pensamiento de su mente y se recordó que había límites. Era su jefa y amiga antes que nada. Que tuviera un polvo fabuloso era secundario.

- ¿Quién quiere el baile?

- Un pedazo de cuerpo serrano, ya ves – Marley se irguió y se arregló un poco en el espejo – te espera en el cuarto interior

Quinn enarco las cejas. Normalmente era ella la que decidía a quien le hacía un baile privado y no solía llevarse a muchas mujeres al pequeño cuarto interior, aislado del bullido del bar.

- He pensado que querrías un poco de intimidad – le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice – me pongo celosa solo de pensarlo.

La mujer estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que le marcaban el bonito trasero. Tenía el pelo oscuro y ondulado; no era muy alta, las manos en los bolsillos. Quinn se imaginó así misma montándola como un jinete, usando su cabello a modo de riendas y aullando de placer al correrse en su espalda. Pestañeo para apartar la imagen de su mente y poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

La mujer se volvió despacio, paseando la mirada por las paredes. Quinn vislumbro un perfil de formas duras y cinceladas, su nariz era un poco particular. Tenía el cabello largo, sus brazos eran morenos y torneados, llevaba un polo de color melocotón, de manga corta. Los ojos café chocolate que repasaron a Quinn eran como fuego líquido que la fundía como un bloque de hielo. La recorrió una sensación ardiente que se concentró en su clítoris y lo hizo palpitar. El corazón le latió con fuerza en las sienes.

Cerró las piernas con fuerza para mitigar el ardor que la consumía desde la entrepierna.

- ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

La mujer respondió con voz firme y profunda:

- Esperaba que me hicieran un lapdance – repuso, con los ojos fijos en los pezones endurecidos de Quinn.

- Treinta dólares sobre la mesa.

Quinn cerró la puerta y se dirigió al equipo de música. Cuando miro hacia atrás, había varios billetes sobre la mesa y la otra mujer se había arrellanado en la mullida butaca. Puso su canción preferida, la había puesto tantas veces que debería ser la única del CD. La música retumbo desde los altavoces y las luces estroboscópicas centellearon a su alrededor siguiendo el ritmo. Quinn rodeo la butaca de la mujer y le paso los dedos por el brazo y por el hombro, hasta colocarse detrás.

- No me puedes tocar, solo yo a ti.

Se inclinó y le lamio la oreja. Sonrió cuando la otra mujer cerró los ojos. Le gustaba el control que ejercía cuando daba un baile privado. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y dejarse hacer lo que quisiera. En aquel momento, quería ponerse ahorcajadas sobre la cara de aquella preciosa mujer.

Le acaricio los firmes pechos y los abdominales bien marcados, mientras se acercaba más y más a la cinturilla suelta de los vaqueros. Le mordisqueo el cuello y le paso las uñas por el brazo, antes de colocarse frente a ella. Los ojos de la otra mujer no reflejaban más que puro deseo y Quinn sintió que estaba aún más húmeda, por imposible que pareciera.

Subió una pierna hasta el brazo de la butaca y bamboleo las caderas a escasos centímetros del rosto de su clienta, mientras se acariciaba el sexo húmedo. La mujer movió los labios, como si dijera algo, justo cuando Quinn la rodeaba con las piernas y se le sentaba en el regazo.

- ¿sí? – le animo Quinn.

La mujer lo repitió en voz queda.

- A que no te atreves a besarme.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y se dio vuelta sobre el regazo de su clienta. Se echó hacia atrás hasta que tuvo el trasero contra su sensual estomago musculado y empezó a frotarse contra sus caderas. Unos dedos fuertes le rodearon la cintura y se insinuaron entre sus piernas pero Quinn los aparto, se levantó y movió el dedo índice en señal de negativa.

La otra mujer se levantó y atrajo a Quinn contra su cuerpo duro y firme.

- Cuando abras las piernas, asegúrate de que antes te secas el coño mojado.

A Quinn se le disparo el corazón y noto un fuego ardiente que le lamia el interior de los muslos. Reprimió el impulso de mirarse la entrepierna para ver lo mojada que estaba. Los duros ojos chocolate de su clienta se posaron en los suyos. Entonces alargo la mano con la intención de quitarle la máscara, Quinn retrocedió, pero la otra mujer la retuvo con firmeza. Era más fuerte que ella, aunque fuera más pequeña. Sonrió.

- Quiero ver algo más que esos ojos verdes tan preciosos. Quiero ver a quien voy a llevarme a casa esta noche.

Atrapo los labios de Quinn con los suyos y así se desato el infierno. Deslizo la lengua en el interior de la boca de Quinn y esta noto que se le removían las entrañas de pura necesidad. ¡Dios mío! Deseaba que aquella mujer le metiera los dedos hasta el fondo, que la tocara, la frotara y la llevara al éxtasis. A continuación su clienta le beso el cuello apasionadamente.

- Quítate la máscara – la apremio, mientras le mordisqueaba la piel.

Quinn se moría de ganas de echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y devorar a aquella excitante extraña por completo, luego montarse encima de ella y embestirla hasta que el fuego que ardía en su centro se consumiera. Como si sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia, se descubrió a si misma quitándose la máscara, antes de darse cuenta, le había mostrado su rostro a la mujer a la que quería montar como un semental.

Esta la estudio como su fuera la criatura más arrebatadora que había visto en la vida.

- ¿estas cogida?

A Quinn se le encogió el estómago. Se sentía como la ganadora de un concurso de belleza, en lugar de una stripper haciendo un lapdance en un cuarto interior. Negó con la cabeza. ¿O quizá no llego a hacer? Era como si un terremoto vibrara en su interior.

- No – susurro

- Bien

La otra mujer se echó hacia atrás y Quinn estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero su clienta la ayudo a mantener el equilibrio y luego se lanzó hacia la puerta, como un huracán dispuesto a solar Kansas.

A Quinn la recorrió un escalofrió de puro deseo sexual acumulado durante demasiado tiempo. Ojala aun estuviera encima de aquel cuerpo firme y anónimo en donde se seguían sus reglas. Ojala fuera todo un sueño y no hubiera dejado que la acuciante necesidad de sexo le nublara la razón. Pero si aquellos ojos que la miraban con fijeza probaban algo era que se habían besado. Y en ese momento se produjo la provocación final.

- A que no te atreves a desear más.

Salió del cuarto antes de que Quinn pudiera gritarle todo lo que le pasaba por la mente _"fracasada", "calientabraguetas", "mordisqueable", "comestible_"… ¡eh! "_Mueve el culo y vuelve aquí ahora mismo para limpiar este desastre"_ Menuda fresca._ "¿a que no te atreves a desear más?" _¿De qué iba? ¿Estaban en el instituto o qué? _"Santana, a que no te atreves a darle un beso a Britt en los labios"_. Se dio la vuelta y apago el equipo de música, mientras rezaba porque todo aquello no fuera más que una fantasía enfermiza y no acabara de mostrarle el rostro a una completa desconocida, a la cual aún quería tener entre las piernas para que la hiciera gritar de placer.

Quinn se quedó mirando pasillo vacío.

- ¿Quién coño era esa?


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Sintió una punzada en la entrepierna después de que aquella mujer se restregara en su regazo como una muñeca de trapo hacia tan solo un momento. Había deseado tirarse a Verónica, o como quiera que se llamara de verdad, ponerla de espaldas, abrirla de piernas como un libro y devorarla. Desde el mismo momento en que aquella rubia despampanante había puesto el pie en el escenario, Rachel había sabido que lo que más quería era sentir aquel maravilloso cuerpo retorciéndose y temblando bajo el suyo, oír sus gemidos vibrando en aquella garganta tan delicada. No recordaba haber sentido una necesidad tan repentina y acuciante por nadie. Ni siquiera por Dani, la belleza de la que no había podido despegarse durante los primeros seis meses de su relación y de la que después había tardado un año en librarse.

Después de romper con ella, la sensación de libertad que se apodero de su alma era como una campana batiendo al viento y no tenía la menor intención de perder aquella libertad en un futuro próximo. Solo se fijaba en mujeres que ya tenían una relación, porque eran las más seguras con diferencia o una carrera de la que preocuparse, por lo que no querían que una molesta relación interfiriera en sus planes. Además, también tenía que pensar en su carrera.

Pero, dios, como deseaba a Verónica.

Rachel imaginaba que sería tan buena en la cama como en el escenario. Las miradas que le lanzaba a la concurrencia le habían dejado claro que no disfrutaba seduciéndolas. Tampoco les había dado el espectáculo que querían de verdad, es decir, verle el coño desnudo mientras se deslizaba por el escenario. A Rachel el gustaba saber que estaba libre. Verónica podría hacer tenido a cualquier mujer de las que había en aquel bar y también de fuera. Con que les hubiera hecho un gesto con la mano, cualquiera la habría seguido como un perro faldero, aunque a lo mejor eso habría sido demasiado fácil para ella.

Rachel se preguntó si lograría hacerla suplicar. Hasta aquel momento no había creído en la lujuria a primera vista. De todas las mujeres a la que había tenido el placer de hacer el amor, ninguna había hecho que le diera un vuelco el corazón como Verónica. Verla caer de rodillas y arrastrarse por el suelo como una diosa del amor le arrancó un gemido. Era el destino: tenía que poseer a aquella mujer y hacerla gritar de placer.

Sin entusiasmo, levantó la mirada hacia la mujer que bailaba en aquellos momentos sobre el escenario. Llevaba unas medias de rejilla ajustadas como una segunda piel. Era bonita, al estilo de una colegiala. Llevaba una cola de caballo que rebotaba contra su cuerpo mientras bailaba al ritmo rápido de su canción. Como parte de su rutina, dejó caer al suelo la minifalda de pliegues, de color rojo y negro. La diferencia entre Verónica y ella saltaba a la vista: Siguiendo la melodía, Verónica se movía como si el mundo le perteneciera y provocaba a su público con lo que nunca iban a llegar a tocar. La bailarina de la coleta bailaba como si hubiera ensayado la coreografía lo justo para memorizar la secuencia de pasos.

Rachel se volvió de nuevo hacia el pasillo oscuro y vio a Verónica, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una sonrisa de enfado. Había vuelto a ponerse la máscara sobre su precioso rostro. Los reflejos platino de su cabello relucían cada vez que los haces de luz estroboscópica del local pasaban sobre ella. A Rachel se le aceleró el pulso y notó que el sexo se le encendía. Asintió con naturalidad; aún no se sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso. ¿Cuánto tardaría Verónica en hacerle una señal?

Sintió un hormigueo en el cuello al notar movimiento a su espalda y se volvió con un atisbo de sonrisa. Sin embargo, Verónica pasó de largo sin mirarla siquiera y se dirigió a una mesa en la que había un grupo de mujeres, las cuales empezaron a meterle mano de inmediato. Una mujer alta y con el pelo rapado se le sentó en el regazo. Verónica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y desempeñó su papel de diosa a la perfección. Por encima del hombro de la mujer, le lanzó una mirada arrogante a Rachel y despertó en esta última al temible monstruo de ojos cafés que bramaba: «Mía».

A Rachel le entraron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la barra varias veces, hasta recuperar el sentido común.

¿En qué coño estaba pensando? Había provocado a aquel pedazo de hembra y resulta que sería otra mujer la que se la llevaría a casa y le prendería fuego. « ¿Y ahora qué, so idiota?»

Se atrevió a mirar en dirección a Verónica otra vez y sus ojos se encontraron. Rachel le sonrió, excitada, presa de una increíble necesidad de saltar del taburete y arrastrarla a un rincón más privado del bar. La mujer del pelo rapado le acarició el muslo a Verónica y se acercó demasiado a su sexo para el gusto de Rachel. Como si tuviera algún derecho a que le importara. Sin embargo, al parecer a Verónica sí le importaba, porque apartó la mano errante, la retorció y se dio la vuelta para encararse con la otra mujer. Se dijeron algo y a continuación Verónica agitó el pelo, rubio, que le caía sobre los hombros, se levantó y desapareció por una puerta lateral que había junto al escenario. La otra mujer se había puesto como un tomate.

Rachel notó un hormigueo de satisfacción que le llegó al corazón. «Lo siento por ti, nena. Supongo que te has pasado de la raya.»

Se preguntaba hasta dónde la dejaría llegar a ella Verónica. Algo le decía que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, conseguiría todo lo que quisiera. Dispuesta a averiguarlo, bajó del taburete con la entrepierna ardiéndole y un polvo de los duros en mente.

— ¡Joder con las mujeres!

Quinn dejó el dinero del lapdance en el bote de las propinas de Blaine y se metió en el camerino, furiosa. Se arrancó la máscara y el top, y agarró el sujetador que había sobre el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿A quién le gritas ahora? —preguntó Blaine desde el umbral de la puerta.

— A todo el mundo —respondió, mientras se cambiaba. Se quitó la minifalda y se puso unos vaqueros de talle bajo—. Se creen que soy comida que les han puesto en una bandeja.

— Cariño, de la manera que mueves el culo en el escenario y escondes la mercancía, no puedes esperarte otra cosa —opinó Blaine, que entró en el camerino ya sin el maquillaje de escena—. Todas quieren ver lo que se han perdido.

— Ha. Si quisiera que vieran la mercancía, se la enseñaría —saltó Quinn, sentada en la silla—. Estoy harta de que se nos llene el local de tanta guarra barata.

Blaine se sentó en su sofá e hizo la observación más obvia.

— Bueno, no tienes por qué bailar. No es que necesites el dinero, precisamente.

— Ya sabes por qué lo hago —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Su amigo la estudiaba, inquisitivo—. Marley sí que necesita el dinero, entre tú y yo atraemos a un buen puñado de gente.

Él suspiró.

— Por mucho que odie decir esto, este mundillo nunca ha sido lo tuyo. Eres lista y preciosa, y tienes un cuerpo para morirse. La mayoría de las mujeres de ahí fuera sólo buscan un rollo de una noche. Y no creo que muchas estén a tu altura.

— Qué me vas a decir a mí —rezongó, mientras se cogía el pelo con una pinza—. Larguémonos de aquí. Vamos a cenar, al cine, a rizarnos el pelo..., lo que sea.

Blaine le regaló su sonrisa más inocente.

— No puedo. Uno de esos hombres de toma pan y moja me ha invitado a su casa para follar hasta decir basta.

— Serás perro. Qué envidia —contestó, poniéndose la camiseta—. Déjame adivinar: ¿alto, castaño, con una bonita sonrisa?

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó con una risita.

— Bueno, seguro que no era a mí a quien esperaba en primera fila del escenario —rió ella a su vez—. Sexo maníaco.

— Siempre.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero en ese momento dio un salto y se llevó la mano al pecho con dramatismo.

— Ay, cariño. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Una mujer entró en el camerino. A Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para esquivar al gorila de la puerta. Blaine la rodeó y movió los labios sin que la recién llegada lo viera, pronunciando claramente: « ¡Hazlo, hazlo!». A continuación se escabulló y la dejó a solas en el vestidor con la calientabraguetas del cuarto interior. El coño se

Le humedeció al instante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Quinn.

— Saber si estás libre esta noche.

— ¿Por qué?

El deseo le recorría la entrepierna como llamaradas húmedas y necesitaba cerrar las piernas para aliviar la quemazón más que nada en el mundo, pero no pretendía darle a aquella mujer la satisfacción de verla sufrir.

— ¿Por qué no? A no ser que tengas a alguna «guarra barata» en mente.

Quinn le sonrió con sarcasmo.

— Bueno, por lo menos las guarras baratas terminarían lo que empiezan si les diera la oportunidad.

La tensión se concentró en su interior. En lugar de admitir que había algo empezado, tendría que haberla mandado a tomar viento en cuanto entró. ¿Por qué había dejado que una desconocida supiera que la excitaba?

Los ojos cafés de la desconocida relucieron con decisión.

— Oh, tengo intención de acabar lo que he empezado.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento. Tengo una lista kilométrica de gente que daría un brazo por apagar este fuego. No necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No puedo competir con la fauna de este sitio?

— Tú has venido a este sitio.

— Y tú también. ¿Empatadas?

Quinn la fulminó con una mirada llena de desdén.

— La verdad es que no. Tú has venido a buscar un coño gratis y el mío no está en el menú.

La mujer soltó una carcajada. Era difícil escapar de aquella mirada tan penetrante.

— ¿Lista para que nos vayamos?

Quinn escrutó los rasgos firmes de su rostro. Era todavía más hermosa cuando sonreía de verdad. La excitación la hizo vibrar por dentro. Percibía la misma ansia urgente en la mujer que había escogido.

— Me parece bien que follemos, pero por la mañana te largas.

— Después de ti.

La invitación ronca vino acompañada de una sonrisa cómplice. De camino al aparcamiento, los pensamientos de Quinn volaban en todas direcciones. Su objetivo primordial era que aquella mujer terminara lo que había empezado. Quería que la tratara con brusquedad, que le hundiera los dedos y le arrancara un orgasmo de los buenos. Se detuvo frente a su Ford

Explorer y la invitó.

— Sígueme.

— Un placer.

Su «cita» atravesó la grava sin prisa, hasta llegar a un Dodge Viper. A Quinn se le hizo la boca agua sólo de verla mover las caderas de aquella manera tan sensual. No recordaba haber estado así de excitada por llevarse un ligue a casa en la vida.

Rachel se quedó impresionada cuando el Ford Explorer atravesó una verja de hierro forjado y se detuvo a la entrada de un chalet de color vainilla, con el tejado de tejas rojas de terracota. En los treinta minutos que habían tardado en llegar, habían atravesado los barrios de más categoría de la ciudad. Había memorizado el nombre de las calles, para poder encontrar el camino de vuelta a aquella preciosidad.

El antro de strip-tease no era de los que pagaban una millonada, así que no esperaba llegar a una casa tan fastuosa en un vecindario como aquél. Recordó la conversación que había oído por casualidad mientras esperaba en el camerino. El travestí de la ropa ceñida había comentado algo sobre que Verónica no necesitaba el dinero que ganaba bailando. Rachel se preguntó a qué otra cosa se dedicaba para poder pagar aquella vida aislada y protegida.

Tragó saliva y logró apagar el contacto y salir del Viper sin que se le cayeran las llaves. Al ver el fantástico trasero de Quinn, la recorrió una oleada de calor por toda la espalda y se le instaló entre las piernas. Lo único que quería era empujarla dentro y ponerla contra la pared. Entonces le metería la lengua hasta la campanilla, le introduciría los dedos y la haría gritar una y otra vez.

Reprimió el impulso, atravesó el porche y entró al oscuro vestíbulo. La puerta se cerró tras ella y oyó el sonido de un interruptor, décimas de segundo antes de que se encendiera la luz.

— ¿Te apetece beber algo? —le ofreció Quinn, que también tenía que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no ceder al impulso de arrancarle el polo color melocotón y morderle los pezones allí mismo.

— No —repuso la otra mujer con determinación—. Aunque puede que después de pasarnos unas cuantas horas sudando necesitemos agua.

«Guau, perrita, hazme sudar.»

Quinn sonrió y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La mujer cubrió la distancia que las separaba y le devoró los labios, inmovilizándola contra la puerta. Le deslizó la lengua hasta el fondo y, una vez allí, bailó y exploró, arrancándole un gemido de placer. El calor que sentía entre sus piernas era pura lava líquida. Le enredó los dedos en el corto y sedoso cabello. Gruñó desde el fondo de su alma cuando la apretó más fuerte contra la pared. Le quitó

los pantalones de un tirón y le dejó el trasero al descubierto. Las caricias de Rachel la hacían estremecer; Quinn nunca había deseado con tanta ansia que se la follaran.

Cayeron al suelo, enredadas sobre la mullida moqueta. Unos dedos firmes se deslizaron entre los muslos de Quinn y acariciaron sus rizos húmedos. Ella se abrió de piernas y agitó las caderas en el aire, ansiosa porque la penetrara.

— Sabes a sudor —musitó la otra mujer, mientras le chupaba el cuello—. Ácido y salado.

Quinn quería que cerrara la boca. Cuanto antes la llevara al éxtasis, mejor. Rachel le rozó el clítoris con la yema del dedo, Quinn hundió la cabeza en la moqueta y se arqueó, dispuesta a meterse los dedos ella misma si tenía que hacerlo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Su clítoris palpitaba de pura necesidad bajo el dedo que la provocaba. La acariciaba arriba y abajo, se hundía un ápice y vuelta a empezar.

— Antes de que te agarre los dedos y me los meta yo sola —jadeó Quinn—, ¿cómo coño te llamas?

La aludida le mordisqueó la piel del hombro.

— Rachel Berry

— Bien, Rachel, si no te pones las pilas, me veré obligada a acabar sin ti.

— ¿Qué prisa tienes, pastelito?

Retiró los dedos y se puso encima de Quinn, la agarró de las muñecas y le inmovilizó los brazos en el suelo, por encima de la cabeza. Entonces le abrió las piernas con las rodillas y restregó la pelvis contra su sexo.

— ¿Y a quién tengo el placer de hacerle el amor esta noche?

El fuego le quemó entre los muslos; aquella sensación casi era demasiado para Quinn. Tras titubear solo un instante, aunque no tenía la menor idea de por qué no le daba miedo decirle su nombre real a aquella mujer, susurró:

— Quinn

— Quinn. —Rachel repitió su nombre como si fuera algo frágil—. Me gusta ese nombre. Es seductor, excitante y dulce cuando se me deshace en la boca... literalmente.

Quinn ya estaba harta de esperar. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no era más que una calientabraguetas? ¿La iba a torturar con palabras seductoras y con suaves caricias toda la puta noche? Rachel sonrió, sensual, y le lamió el labio inferior con su lengua caliente; Quinn dejó escapar un gemido gutural. Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica en el cerebro; los ojos se le cerraron. Notó el aliento de Rachel sobre las mejillas, sobre los labios entreabiertos y en el interior de su boca.

— Deja de hacerme sufrir —murmuró Quinn.

— Aún no has visto nada.

Quinn no daba crédito a sus oídos y abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a aquella preciosa mirada esmeralda.

— Relájate —dijo Rachel—. ¿Por qué quieres apresurarlo?

— No tengo paciencia —dijo. Su pecho oscilaba arriba y abajo a toda velocidad—. Ahora no, por lo menos.

— Todo lo bueno se hace esperar.

— Me voy a quemar viva si no te das prisa.

—

Detestaba haber dejado escapar aquellas palabras. Era débil y aquella mujer lo sabía.

— Bueno, haberlo dicho.

Apenas notó que le soltaba las muñecas cuando, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Rachel ya había hundido el rostro entre sus piernas. El fuego la devoró por completo. Rachel habría querido ver a Quinn retorcerse un rato más, pero la angustia en su mirada y su respiración desbocada la impulsaron a actuar. Le abrió los muslos aún más, le separó los labios de la vagina con los dedos y le pasó la lengua por el clítoris. Quinn se arqueó y arañó la moqueta con las uñas.

El sonido le arrancó a Rachel un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Apretó los muslos para mitigar el latido de lujuria. Quería comérsela entera, engullirla y quedarse dormida, saciada y satisfecha. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a una mujer. Sonrió. Tenía toda la noche para hacerle el amor a su sirena.

Los gemidos de Quinn resonaron en la habitación. Movió las caderas más deprisa, loca de deseo. A Rachel se le encogió el corazón. Le introdujo los dedos en su húmedo centro y la abrió. Después de unas cuantas penetraciones profundas, le acarició el clítoris con un poco más de presión. Para su sorpresa, Quinn se puso rígida, con el tronco arqueado. Entonces notó cómo se contraía en torno a sus dedos y dejaba escapar un grito; la agarró del pelo como si fueran riendas y le hundió el rostro en su sexo.

Con su mano libre, Rachel apartó una de las piernas que Quinn le había echado al cuello, para poder respirar. Jamás había oído unos gritos de tanta satisfacción. Se sintió llena de orgullo cuando Quinn le tiró del pelo hasta casi arrancárselo. Al cabo de unos largos instantes, la soltó y dejó caer los brazos inertes a los lados.

Rachel le sacó los dedos con cuidado y se deslizó junto a su cuerpo sudoroso. Sentía un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo, como si el pelo estuviera intentando volver a meterse en sus folículos.

— A eso le llamo yo energía reprimida. —Besó a Quinn en el cuello sudado.

— Quítate la ropa.

Quinn le dio la vuelta y montó a horcajadas sobre ella. Su repentina energía cogió a Rachel por sorpresa.

— No he acabado.

Quinn nunca había estado tan satisfecha, pero todavía no había acabado con aquella mujer de cuerpo exquisito y manos hábiles. Ni de lejos. Parecía que su cuerpo había agotado la frustración sexual, pero el mero roce de los labios de Rachel sobre su piel hizo que cobrara vida al instante. Le quitó el polo y lo echó a un lado. El resplandor azulado de la luna que se colaba por las persianas iluminó el sujetador blanco deportivo de Rachel. Quinn le metió un dedo por el canalillo y se vio recompensada con un suave gemido por parte de su compañera. Rachel le comió la boca; le metió la lengua hasta el fondo para enredarse y saborear la suya. Las terminaciones nerviosas de Quinn vibraron, su clítoris palpitó y se frotó contra el estómago firme de Rachel.

— Fóllame otra vez.

Rachel le besó el cuello.

— Antes no te he follado.

Quinn notó una oleada de calor que la derritió como si fuera mantequilla.

— Aún estás a tiempo.

— ¿Me lo estás suplicando?

La provocación que reflejaba la sonrisa de Rachel la volvió loca. Su voz interior le ordenó: «Gírala y dale un azote en ese culo prieto». Incapaz de resistirse, puso a Rachel de espaldas, le desabrochó los vaqueros y se los bajó hasta las rodillas, para dejar al descubierto unos muslos que se moría por chupar. Rachel se quitó las braguitas y el sujetador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,

Y las sombras danzaron sobre su pecho marfileño. Aquella imagen seductora hizo que Quinn se quedara sin aliento. Se inclinó y le chupó uno de los pezones endurecidos. Rachel gimió de nuevo. Quinn le acarició los abdominales con la yema de los dedos y se deleitó con el sensual relieve. Rachel se puso en tensión bajo la voluptuosa exploración, que por fin deslizó los dedos sobre la masa rizada que destacaba entre sus muslos.

— Te gusta esto, ¿eh?

Le excitó el clítoris y a continuación la penetró hasta el fondo.

— Un poco —jadeó en su oído.

Cada uno de sus gemidos encendía más el fuego que consumía a Quinn desde lo más hondo de las entrañas. El sexo le latía, ansioso por que volviera a tocárselo. Le metió los dedos una y otra vez, y se deleitó con lo mojada que estaba, hasta que Rachel levantó las caderas con renovada urgencia. Entonces Quinn sacó los dedos y empezó a trazarle pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris con la punta del dedo. Siguió frotándola así hasta que los suaves gritos de Rachel llenaron el aire y, en ese momento, inclinó la cabeza y la acercó a los rizos mojados de su sexo. Le abrió las piernas con firmeza y le separó los pliegues hinchados. Rachel contuvo la respiración y se arqueó hacia la boca de Quinn.

— ¿Tienes prisa? —la provocó Quinn.

Después de que la hubiera dejado en aquel cuarto, dolorida por el deseo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era vengarse un poco.

— ¿Vamos a jugar a esto toda la noche?

— Aprendo rápido. —Le dio un lametón en el clítoris—. Ahora te toca a ti.

Rachel le acercó las caderas, en busca de más.

— Supongo que me he metido en un lío.

Quinn le introdujo el dedo, añadió uno más y la penetró más hondo. Notaba la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior y saboreó la sensación de poder que la embargaba a medida que los gemidos de Rachel se incrementaban y cerraba los puños. Quería provocarla un poco más para prolongar aquello, pero los muslos temblorosos de Rachel la hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Necesitaba ver cómo se rendía por completo. Le chupó el clítoris a un ritmo constante, hasta que su cuerpo se puso rígido, se sacudió y se contrajo en torno a los dedos de Quinn . Sus gritos agudos llenaron la habitación y Quinn relajó su abrazo y levantó la cabeza para contemplarla. Rachel tenía la cara rosada y tensa en su clímax. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Alargó una mano: al parecer necesitaba que la abrazara. Quinn le sacó los dedos despacio y gateó sobre su cuerpo hasta desplomarse a su lado.

Estaban las dos empapadas de sudor. Se abrazaron. Rachel le besó la frente y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Bueno, aquello era extraño, se dijo Quinn. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerse arrumacos después del sexo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Quedarse allí tumbada indefinidamente o recordarle a Rachel que no eran novias y que ella no vivía allí? Notó la respiración cálida en su pecho y decidió retrasar el momento unos minutos. A lo mejor Rachel sabía hacer masajes en los pies o cocinaba. Eso sería fantástico.

Tras pasarse un rato en brazos de Rachel, acariciándose la una a la otra, Quinn se apartó y cogió su ropa. Luego se levantó y encendió la luz.

—Gracias por avisar —farfulló Rachel, pestañeando bajo la intensa luz amarillenta. Vio que Quinn se vestía—. ¿Siempre eres así de... simpática?

—Oh, no. Mejoro mucho. Soy la reina de la simpatía. Mis amigos creen que estoy hecha de azúcar. Soy la mar de dulce.

Quinn le tendió la mano pero, en lugar de levantarse, Rachel se la quedó mirando como si en lugar de una mano fuera una serpiente, lista para atacar. Al cabo de unos segundos la cogió e hizo caer a sobre ella.

— Creía que habías dicho que no habías acabado —dijo, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Quinn sonrió.

—Una dama sólo puede sudar hasta cierto punto en una sola noche.

Evitó a Rachel cuando trató de besarla y volvió a ponerse en pie. Esta vez se alejó de aquella mujer desnuda que había tendida en el suelo, porque estaba decidida a jugar según sus reglas. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó dos botellas de agua del frigorífico de acero inoxidable. Dio un buen trago y, cuando se volvió, Rachel estaba apoyada en el mármol, completamente vestida. El agua helada le refrescó un poco la garganta, pero, por desgracia, no supuso alivio alguno para el calor que le abrasaba entre los muslos sólo de ver a Rachel, con su pelo revuelto. Le deslizó la otra botella sobre el mármol.

Rachel la ignoró, rodeó el mármol y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Quinn. Entonces la agarró de los muslos.

— Aún no estoy lista para dar por finalizada nuestra cita.

Quinn estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

— ¿Una cita? ¿Así es como quieres llamarlo?

Rachel la observó con una expresión de curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Tengo pinta de ser una persona que tiene citas?

— No sé de qué tienes pinta. —echó un vistazo a la cocina, blanca y negra—. Pero parece que te va bastante bien. La mayoría de strippers no viven así.

Quinn arqueó las cejas.

— ¿A cuántas strippers conoces?

La sonrisa de Rachel se ensanchó.

— Oh, ¿no serán celos eso que oigo salir de tu boquita?

— Eh..., no. No soy nada celosa. Así que, ¿dónde vas a llevarme a cenar? —le sonrió Quinn con dulzura.

Rachel paseó la mirada por su rostro y luego posó los ojos en su sexo.

—No tengo que llevarte a cenar a ninguna parte. Tú, en este taburete, ya me bastas.

Las brasas volvieron a arder entre los muslos de Quinn, que atrajo a Rachel hacia sí una vez más.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! En un RW me dijeron que esta historia ya estaba pero con otro nombre, busque la otra historia pero no la encontre, no se que pasaria o a lo mejor no busque bien. **_

_**Por lo tanto no se si seguirla, aunque ya tengo otra historia ¿que opinan? **_

* * *

Rachel despertó con los bien torneados brazos de Quinn y sus esbeltas piernas sobre ella. Echó un vistazo al luminoso dormitorio. Había un enorme televisor contra la pared, a los pies de la cama, y grandes ventanales dobles dejaban entrar la luz. ¿Cómo podía tener una casa tan grande y hermosa? Ninguna _stripper _de la que hubiera oído hablar podía pagarse aquel estilo de vida. ¿Sería Quinn una señorita de compañía? ¿Una prostituta?

Rachel no acababa de creerse que la mujer que había escondido sus partes más deliciosas a sus fans fuera capaz de ofrecerlas por dinero. Sin embargo, lo que estaba claro es que de alguna manera pagaba aquella casa... O bien se la pagaba alguien. Se imaginó a un viejo amante adinerado, con su bastón y su millonaria cuenta corriente incluidos. No. No podía ser eso. A lo mejor alguna lesbiana rica quería tener a Quinn y su cuerpo exquisito en casa esperándola cuando regresara de algún viaje de negocios. ¿Volvería de París en su jet privado, se lo montaría con ella y la pasearía por todo Los Ángeles para que la viera todo el mundo?

Quienquiera que pagase aquella casa ganaba un montón de dinero o estaba gastándose un montón de dinero para mantener a Quinn en un entorno tan lujoso. Resultaba extraño que siguiera haciendo _strip-tease, _dadas las circunstancias. Rachel estudió a la bella mujer que había echada a su lado, a la que se había follado una y otra vez la noche anterior. Estaba dormida profundamente, con los labios entreabiertos, sintió el impulso de meterle la yema del dedo en la boca y notar cómo se lo chupaba.

«Venga ya. La última vez que te despertaste con una mujer tardaste un año en librarte de ella.»

Quinn cambió de posición y se desperezó. Abrió los ojos y miró a Rachel; después se dio la vuelta para comprobar la hora.

— ¡Mierda! Te tienes que ir. Llego tarde.

— ¿Tarde para qué? —preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de aquel culo perfecto, mientras Quinn saltaba de la cama y se metía en el baño—. Es sábado.

Oyó el sonido de la ducha. Atónita, Rachel salió de la cama y siguió a Quinn a la ducha. El jabón se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo bronceado y la espuma se concentraba en su sexo. Quinn le sonrió fugazmente.

— No empieces —le dijo bajo el chorro de la ducha.

Rachel se metió con ella y le besó el cuello. Saboreó el champú afrutado y le acarició las nalgas. Quinn le apartó las manos de un palmetazo.

— Hablo en serio. Llego tarde.

— Seguro que puedes perder un par de minutos.

Rachel todavía no quería separarse de ella. Follársela unas cuantas noches más no le haría daño a nadie.

Cuando la espuma se deslizó sobre sus pezones endurecidos, Rachel no se pudo resistir y se los lamió con delicadeza. Al punto, los dedos de Quinn se enredaron en su cabello.

— Muy bien, un par de minutos sólo...

Una hora después, Quinn conducía a través de las bulliciosas calles de Los Ángeles. Todavía tenía el cuerpo insensible después del orgasmo matutino y no dejaba de pensar en Rachel. Normalmente aquel tipo de recuerdos no le duraban tanto después del sexo. Apartó a Rachel de su mente y trató de concentrarse en el trabajo que la aguardaba. Fabray Industries estaba a punto de absorber a otra empresa farmacéutica e incrementar los beneficios vendiendo activos de la compañía y recortando la plantilla. Como muchas de las pequeñas empresas que compraba Fabray Industries, ésta estaba anclada en el pasado y fabricaba sus productos en Estados Unidos, en lugar de en China, echaba mano de personal local para actividades que deberían externalizarse a la India y aún se preguntaban por qué no eran competitivos.

Aparcó detrás de un edificio de ladrillos blancos, aburrida sólo de pensar en el procedimiento legal de la absorción y cansada de volver a ser la mala en un proceso más de reestructuración empresarial. Su padre se revolvería en la tumba si supiera lo poco que le interesaba la empresa y lo mucho que deseaba dejar todo por lo que había trabajado.

La odiaría por tener aquella tentación. ¿Por qué le había tocado ser la lista de la familia? ¿Por qué no podía haber dejado a su hermano Sam al frente de todo?

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco ante la idea. Sam era un fracasado. Su padre le había dejado un fideicomiso en lugar de legarle unas responsabilidades que no sería capaz de asumir. Vivía en Hollywood y fingía ser actor. Hacía poco había puesto dinero en una película que protagonizaba él mismo. Ni siquiera había llegado a los cines; se había estrenado directamente en DVD, pero aquello no le impedía dejar caer nombres de grandes estrellas, como si fueran sus amigos íntimos. En aquellos momentos estaba en un festival de cine en el extranjero, en busca de un puesto como coproductor en una película que la gente pagara para ver.

Quinn se sentía aliviada. Al menos cuando no estaba en la ciudad no tenía que preocuparse por el siguiente desastre. Sam sólo le hablaba cuando quería algo. Era ella la que pagaba a los abogados que lo sacaban de sus líos, como ya había hecho su padre desde que era niño. Era la única que lo llevaba a clínicas de desintoxicación y se aseguraba de que la madre de su hijo recibiera la pensión cuando Sam «olvidaba» enviar los cheques.

Su hermano nunca se lo había agradecido. De niños habían estado muy unidos. Quinn no estaba segura de cuándo habían cambiado las cosas, pero lo cierto es que se sentía como si ya no lo conociera en absoluto y eso le dolía. Suspiró y cogió su maletín de detrás del asiento del conductor, cerró el coche y atravesó el asfalto, hacia el reluciente vestíbulo de la parte de atrás del edificio.

Sus tacones repiquetearon sobre el suelo de mármol al atravesar el complejo escáner de seguridad y luego se dirigió a unas pesadas puertas de cristal. Había recorrido aquel corto trecho casi cada día de su vida durante los últimos diez años, ya desde que iba a la universidad. Sam siempre se había metido con ella por ser «la niña de papá», porque su padre la había elegido a ella para enseñarle el negocio. Le guardaba rencor, pero no porque él deseara sentarse en el despacho de su padre, sino por el prestigio que aquello conllevaba.

El sonido de sus pasos en el vestíbulo desierto hacía que deseara echar a correr. Odiaba su trabajo en el club por muchas razones, pero en la intimidad de _The Pink Lady _podía ser ella misma. Al menos en parte.

Noah Puckerman se levantó de la butaca en cuanto ella entró en la sala de reuniones. Le llevaba pocos años y era la única persona con la que estaba unida en aquel horrible y apagado edificio. Era casi como un hermano. Habían tenido muchos años para conocerse, porque se habían criado el uno junto al otro. En el negocio siguieron apoyándose mutuamente y, tras la muerte de su padre, dos años atrás, ella había ascendido a Noah a vicepresidente financiero. La decisión había despertado las iras de varios socios más antiguos que creían que aquel puesto les correspondía.

Noah sabía que Quinn se sentía fatal por destrozarle la vida a la gente y durante los últimos meses habían estado trabajando codo con codo en un plan para cambiar el rumbo de la compañía de su padre.

Dejó la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas y se sirvió una taza de café. Al sentarse, preguntó:

— ¿Ya has encontrado novia?

La vida de Noah estaba dedicada por entero al trabajo y solía bromear con que lo que necesitaba era un buen revolcón. Por su parte, él opinaba que _ella _tenía que sentar la cabeza.

— Algunos tenemos otras prioridades más importantes que acostarnos con alguien —repuso

Quinn rió y sacó unos expedientes de su maletín.

— No sé —dijo, mientras abría el esquema del proyecto—. No veo cómo puede funcionar esta idea.

— ¿Has pensado lo de cambiarle el nombre y punto?

— ¿Para qué? Si no puedo cambiar la compañía, ¿de qué iba a servir?

Noah se sentó hacia atrás y la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo últimamente?

— No tengo miedo.

Quinn desvió la mirada. La había calado, eso seguro. Le horrorizaba hacer cambios en algo que le había importado tanto a su padre, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en el modo en que hacía los negocios. Había querido a su padre más que el aire que respiraba y se sentía culpable por despreciar la empresa. En lugar de estar orgullosa, se avergonzaba de la mentira en la que se veía obligada a vivir. Lo único que quería era asumir el papel de su padre y preservar su legado. Si cambiaba la empresa, sería como ignorar sus últimos deseos y aquello era algo que la atormentaría de por vida.

El dilema le hacía pasar las noches en vela. Para alcanzar sus deseos, tendría que ir en contra del curso que había sentado su padre. Si fallaba, sería como clavarse un cuchillo: tendría que seguir haciendo algo que acabaría por destrozarla, que le chupaba el alma adquisición a adquisición.

— Si lo hago, estoy jodida, y si no lo hago, también. —Volvió a mirar a Noah a los ojos—. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Él le cogió la mano y su rostro cincelado de rasgos duros se dulcificó.

— Cariño, sabes que tu padre te quería más que a nada en este mundo. Te dejó esta empresa porque sabía que podrías con ella. No le gustaría saber que eres desgraciada. Y a mis padres tampoco.

A Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Maggie y Robert Puckerman eran los mejores amigos de su padre y prácticamente la habían adoptado cuando éste murió. Maggie también había llenado el vacío que le había dejado la marcha de su madre. Hacía las cosas que normalmente haría una madre y, al crecer, Quinn siempre supo que podía acudir a ella si necesitaba hablar con alguien. Robert era más reservado que su afectuosa esposa. Incluso a sus treinta y un años, Quinn todavía se encogía de miedo como una niña cuando él la reñía. Noah tenía razón. Ellos querrían lo mejor para ella, pero no podía fallarle a su padre, costara lo que costara. Dejando las cosas como estaban se aseguraba de no decepcionarlo. Era el amor de su vida, nadie la había entendido nunca mejor que él. Conocía sus esperanzas y sus sueños, y ella los compartía todos con él.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y reprimió las lágrimas.

— No estoy lista para cambiar las cosas.

Noah retiró la mano y se cruzó de brazos.

— Así que vas a seguir escondiéndote el resto de tu vida, siempre temiendo que alguien te pegue un tiro en la cabeza por la espalda. ¿Crees que la libertad que necesitas está en ese bar repugnante al que vas?

— Es mi vida —gruñó, que estaba empezando a enfadarse. Se apartó de la mesa—. ¿Sabes qué? Quizá lo que tendría que hacer es vender esta maldita empresa y ya está.

Antes de que Noah tuviera tiempo de responder, salió de la sala hecha una furia y abandonó el edificio sin mirar atrás. Se metió en su Explorer, encendió el motor y se incorporó al tráfico.

— ¿Acabo de decidir vender el negocio sin reflexionarlo bien antes? —murmuró para sí mientras esperaba en un semáforo.

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué se lo impedía? A lo mejor podía mudarse a Hawai y colorín colorado. Asintió frente a su reflejo en el retrovisor. Empezaba a considerar seriamente la decisión que le había venido a la cabeza en un arrebato. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes, en lugar de esperar a que su lista de enemigos se extendiera desde allí hasta China. Había mucha gente, probablemente cientos de personas, que desearían ponerle la soga al cuello y abrir la trampilla para ver cómo se asfixiaba hasta morir.

Fabray Industries la había convertido en multimillonaria, así que no perdía nada si la vendía. Podía asegurarse de que fuera a parar a buenas manos, unas manos que pusieran en marcha su plan. Aquello era algo esencial, por muchas ganas que tuviera de dejarlo todo y no mirar atrás.

Rachel dejó salir a sus dos últimos alumnos y cerró la puerta de la escuela de kárate de la cual era la orgullosa propietaria. Esperó a ver cómo los niños de diez años entraban en el coche de sus padres y luego fue a la parte trasera del edificio, donde estaba su Viper. Mientras se sentaba al volante, se preguntó si debía ir a _The Pink Lady _o a otro local de _strip-tease _del bulevar. Si regresaba tan pronto parecería desesperada, pero, si no iba, sería como si no quisiera volver a ver a Quinn y no había nada más lejos de la verdad. Se había pasado todo el día deseando sumergirse entre los muslos firmes de aquella diosa.

Sonó el móvil justo cuando salía del aparcamiento.

— Hola, cielo. —La voz de su madre fue como un jarro de agua fría para sus fantasías.

Rachel hizo una mueca y se arrepintió de haber descolgado.

— Hola, mamá.

— ¿Por qué no llamas nunca? ¿No estarás trabajando demasiado? Ya sabes que no eres de acero...

— Estoy bien, mamá. El mes que viene tengo competición. Debo estar preparada.

— Tonterías. Les das palizas a los chicos desde que aprendiste a andar.

— No es lo mismo. Además, podría ser mi último torneo. Me gustaría salir por la puerta grande.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto me alegro de oír eso! Podrías romperte un brazo... o peor: ¿y si alguien te rompe el cuello?

— Mamá, deja de preocuparte tanto. Tengo treinta y dos años, y nunca me ha pasado nada.

— Soy tu madre, preocuparme es mi trabajo.

— Hablando de trabajos, ¿te han dicho algo de las solicitudes que enviaste?

Obtuvo un hondo suspiro como respuesta. Su madre detestaba hablar de su incapacidad para encontrar trabajo, pero Rachel no podía pasarlo por alto. Su madre no debería vivir de la beneficencia. Y en un apartamento de protección oficial, por Dios. Aun así, se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de Rachel, por mucho que ésta se lo suplicara. Se las arreglaba para llevarle comida con la excusa de que sólo quería dejar en la nevera cosas que le apetecía comer cuando iba de visita. Eso sí, Dios librara a Rachel de pagar alguna factura más sin que su madre se enterara. Cuando Rachel intentó pagarle el alquiler, Shelby Corcoran estuvo a punto de arrancar de cuajo el techo de su pequeño apartamento.

— No quiero hablar de eso —le dijo—. Tengo comida en la mesa y electricidad para cocinarla. Es lo único de lo que tienes que preocuparte.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, exasperada.

— Como quieras, pero no sé por qué te empeñas en no querer venir a vivir conmigo. No puedes seguir viviendo rodeada de basura, en un barrio donde los traficantes de drogas ocupan las esquinas cada noche. No está bien.

— No te preocupes por esas tonterías. Soy una mujer dura. En mis tiempos les habría pateado el culo sin despeinarme. ¿O de dónde te crees que has sacado lo de ser tan butch?

Rachel no tenía la menor duda de que su madre había sido de armas tomar, pero ya no era tan dura. Los tiempos habían cambiado. A Rachel le ponía enferma pensar que, a pesar de tener un negocio próspero y conducir el coche de sus sueños, no se le permitía ayudar a la persona que más quería en el mundo. No entendía por qué su madre era tan terca. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a conservar su orgullo, pero a veces tenía la impresión de que su madre la estaba castigando. Si lo que quería era hacerla sentir culpable e impotente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

— Te quiero, mamá —dijo, para disimular su frustración—. Te llamaré dentro de unos días.

Nada más colgar ya se había decidido: iría al club y bebería hasta olvidar la voz de su madre y el hecho de que viviera en la miseria. Si llegaba cuando ya estuviera avanzada la noche querría decir que no estaba completamente desesperada por ver a Quinn por mucho que se muriera de ganas de volver a contemplar sus curvas y abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente una vez más.

Eso sí, siempre que Quinn estuviera dispuesta a convertir su rollo de una noche en un doblete.

Quinn aparcó en la parte trasera de _The Pink Lady _y se abrió paso hacia el interior. Blaine asomó la cabeza y dejó escapar un silbido agudo.

— Me la pones dura cada vez que vienes vestida con tu traje de ejecutiva.

— Cierra el pico, pervertido.

— Huy, alguien se ha levantado gruñona. Ven aquí y dale a papaíto un buen beso con lengua.

Blaine se le acercó agitando los dedos y con la lengua fuera, imitando a Gene Simmons. Quinn gritó y corrió a esconderse en el camerino. Él le pisaba los talones cuando ella saltó sobre la silla y se hizo un ovillo. Blaine la rodeó con los brazos y la embistió como un perro en celo.

— Venga, nena —la apremió. Hizo un sonido húmedo y ella gritó de nuevo y se tapó la oreja—. Mi preciosa y sensual _drag queen. _

— Quita de encima, chucho.

Blaine soltó una risita y se apartó.

— Has llegado pronto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Quinn se alisó la ropa.

— No estaba de humor para trabajar después de mi reunión con Noah.

— _Oh, là, là... _Ese cuerpazo...

— Es hetero.

— ¿Y?

— Voy a vender —soltó, antes de que le diera por cambiar de idea.

— Coño, ya era hora. —Blaine se dejó caer en su regazo—. ¿Puedo retirarme contigo a alguna isla paradisíaca? Por favor, mami. Seré bueno y me lavaré toda la ropa. Hasta guardaré mis muñequitos en la cama para usarlos sólo de noche. —Se metió el pulgar en la boca y arqueó las cejas repetidas veces.

— Apártate, loco.

Quinn se lo sacó de encima y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

— Hablando de locos, has recibido una llamada muy rara hoy. Una mujer que decía que te iba a matar o algo así. Hablaba con uno de esos aparatos que distorsionan la voz. Le he dicho que eras cinturón negro y que podías romperle el cuello como si fuera una ramita con las manos desnudas. No parecía muy impresionada.

Le quitó el papel a un chicle y se lo metió en la boca, como si aquella conversación fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Matarme?

— Sí. Seguro que será alguna gilipollas a la que habrás rechazado —sonrió con sorna—. Cariño, no hagas como si fuera la primera vez que oyes algo así. Yo estaba aquí la noche que tu ex trajo a aquella bomba de relojería.

— Cierto.

La imagen de la nueva novia de Kitty le vino a la cabeza. Vaya si se había puesto celosa por culpa de Quinn. Kitty la llevó al club una vez: craso error. Se había mostrado muy desconsiderada durante su aventura, así que Quinn había decidido demostrarle a su nueva novia la «joya» que se estaba llevando. Contoneó su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el escenario con la intención de que Kitty no le quitara ojo de encima y el plan funcionó durante un rato. Sin embargo, en lugar de montarle un número a Kitty o largarse de allí, la novia la tomó con Quinn. Saltó al escenario, gritando como una loca, y amenazó con hacerle de todo menos maquillarla y pintarle las uñas.

Pobre Kitty. Ya no podía volver a ningún local gay de _strip-tease _mientras se acostara con aquella monada. No es que le importara una mierda con quién salía Kitty.

En realidad lo sentía por la novia, porque sabía lo que le gustaba flirtear a Kitty. Sonrió, se quitó el sujetador y escogió un top del armario. La llamada debía de tratarse de una broma para asustarla. Por suerte, no se asustaba con facilidad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Blaine dejó escapar un chillido agudo que le heló la sangre. Quinn se volvió, con el corazón en un puño. Marley estaba en la puerta y parpadeaba conmocionada, con la mano en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué gritas, idiota? —exclamó, lanzándole a Blaine una mirada furibunda.

— _No _te irás a dejar el pelo así, ¿verdad? —Blaine se abanicó—. Va en contra de la ética de la belleza. Los dioses de la moda llorarán de pena. Ríos de lágrimas saladas arrasarán las calles y contaminarán los pantanos. Se gastarán millones en plantas desalinizadoras. La ciudad se arruinará. ¡Tienes que hacer algo con ese pelo!

Quinn se dobló sobre sí misma, muerta de risa. Tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo. Marley llevaba rulos, simplemente.

— Serás capullo. —Marley puso los brazos en jarras y esbozó una sonrisa cáustica—. Lárgate de aquí y llévate a los cobardes de tus dioses de la moda.

— Ay, perdóname, Cruella de Vil. Con un pelo como ese deberías llevar una carnada de cachorritos detrás de ti. La próxima vez te arreglas antes de venir a visitarnos.

Salió por la puerta, esquivando a Marley cuando intentó darle un manotazo. Quinn se quitó los pantalones y se puso una minifalda, tratando de ignorar a su amiga. No obstante, ésta le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le lamió la espalda.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que cierre la puerta y te acelere un poco el pulso?

Quinn le apartó las manos.

— Ya te lo dije. No mezclo los negocios con el placer. No deberías haberme pedido que trabajara aquí si no eres capaz de mantener tu parte del trato.

— Entonces estás despedida. Ya no puedo pasar un día más sin este cuerpo tan delicioso.

Quinn se apartó de ella.

— Lo siento, jefa, no puede ser.

— ¿Es por esa mujer que te llevaste a casa anoche?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— Vaya, lo siento. No te alborotes. —Marley le sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió un sobre amarillo—. Habían dejado esto para ti en la barra cuando salí del despacho.

Quinn cogió el sobre, sin despegar los ojos de la mirada seductora de Marley.

— Gracias.

— De nada, culito prieto.

Marley le dio una palmada en el trasero al salir. La pobre estaba enamorada de Quinn. Tenía un buen polvo, pero el amor era lo último en lo que había pensado cuando estaba con Marley. Lo último en lo que pensaba, y punto. Debería haber dado por finalizada aquella aventura hacía tiempo, antes de romperle el corazón. Quizá debería pensar en dejar el trabajo. En realidad no lo necesitaba y estaba harta de los clientes de _The Pink Lady_. Sin embargo, valía la pena todo aquel lío por la libertad que le daba para jugar y divertirse. Y, si se iba, echaría de menos a los amigos que había hecho allí.

Quinn miró el sobre. Llevaba su nombre escrito, pero nada más. Lo abrió y sacó una nota doblada por la mitad. Cuando leyó el mensaje fue como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Tres palabras. Nada más.

ESTAS MUERTA, ZORRA.


	4. Aviso

**¡Hola! De nuevo por aqui, solo para dejarles el link donde esta la historia y otras mas liinlovelace . blogspot . mx, por lo tanto dejare esta y comenzare a subir otra :)**


End file.
